Ya no soy una niña
by dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta
Summary: Estas aqui arrodillada frente a mi,llorando por alguien que no te emrese.Estoy aqui llorando por ti,por que mis sentimentos son muy fuertez..y no puedo con ellos.Inu&Kag.Oneshot.sentimental
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy,espero que esten bien igual que yo,que voy a aqui a escribir un one-shot por que una de mis autoras favoritas,yuka,me puso de animo y me dieron ganas de escribir esto.**

**Ya no soy una niña:Inu&Kag**

Punto de vista inuyasha

Te veo ahi...llorando por mi,por alguien que no te merese...que no merese tus lagrimas...que te menodesprecio...que te utilizo...y que aun asi..tu amor es tan grande por mi que te quedaste a mi lado aguantando mis burlas y mi reproches.

Punto de vista kagome

Por mas que yo quiera..por mas que intenete olvidarte no podria,por que tu fuiste mi primer amor..mi real y verdadero amor anque en sueños por que se que en la vida real...es solo una vaga ilusion.Y aun asi estoy aqui...arrodillada frente a ti..llorando desconsoladamente,como si fuera una niña que le acaban de quitar un jugete..jajaja que facil es llorar tanto en una niñez por que te quitaroon un jugete..como eres un niño no es nada...pero yo no..no es facil para mi,en la adolesencia,llorar asi por que se te va lo mas preciado en este mundo..y eso por que se que ya no soy una niña,la que jugaba sin importarle si se caia,si se rendia,si asi algo torpe..no es lo mismo,por que ya yo soy una mujer..y pronto tendre que hacer las cosas solas para poder vivir..digo si sobrevivo a esta espantosa despedida..por que sin ti yo me muero..sin ti no soy nadie...ni mi propia madre podria quitarme este dolor,y todo es tan dificil por que ya no soy una niña,ya no soy la que siempre lloraba por todo,por que le regañaban,por que se burlaban,por que le quitaban cosas...por que a esa edad enamorarse no era nada..y ahora me doy cuenta que no es verdad..que todo depende de la edad..y todo...por que ya soy una mujer...y todo...

Por que Ya no soy una niña.

Fin

**Si si lose muy corto pero fue una idea rapida,no se quejen.Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.Y si les gusto dejen reviews y si no pues bien.Bye**

**Besos y cuidense**


	2. Aprendiendo y uniendo nuestro cuerpos en

**La me lo pidieron,lo continuare.(Soy una persona que complase a las personas).En este capi hay lemon.**

Ya no soy una niña:Aprendiendo y uniendo nuestros cuerpos en uno

Inuyasha se acerca a paso lento a kagome,la cogio de la quija y la observo.Ella estaba ahi,arrodillada frente a el,llorando desconsoladamente,por el...¿en serio era por el?..si,asi era,lloraba por el.Le dolia mucho verla sufrir por culpa de el,y esque el sabe que si ase algo que le doliera como quiera lo hace(N/A:que desgraciado).

-por que?..por..que?me hases esto..inuyasha-pregunto dolida kagome

-por que..por..que..mi..mi orgullo..le gana a todo-contesto el joven hanyou bajando la mirada

-mas que al amor?-pregunto la chica de 17 años

Inuyasha la miro confundido,no sabia a que se referia con el tono que dijo aquella pregunta

Kagome entendio eso y decio darle una explicacion mas correcta-me refiero a que si tu orgullo es mayor que el amor?-...-no hubo respuesta alguna-sabes?yo podre ser una niña tonta,estupida,que lo que hago es retrasar,y podre todo..pero...tengo un bueno corazòn..y como lo tengo..en el amor..yo..oyeme bien inuyasha..en el amor,yo solo me dejo llevar por lo que diga mi corazòn-finalizo kagome mirando fijamente a inuyasha.Este estaba sorprendido por lo que le dijo la joven.

-kagome..yo..-no pudo terminar ya que la joven lo beso fuertemente.

Al principio inuyasha estaba sorprendido,pero luego empezo a corresponder.El beso se fue profundisando,quedando los dos acostados en la grama(inuyasha arriba de kagome)Inuyasha empezo a carisiar las caderas y cintura de Kagome,mientras esta tenia sus manos en el cuello de su amado.Segundo acto,Inuyasha comenzo a subir lentamentela camisa de kagome(Ella ya habia ido a otro colegio,y traia la ropa deportiva del colegio,que era una camisa negra de deporte y un pantalon del mismo color cortisisimo)cuando se la pudo quitar,adimro los bien formados pechos de la joven o mejor dicho..Mujer.El chico de pelo plateado empeso a lamer un pecho y con el otro empezo a apretarlo sintiendo como se tensaba.Por parte de Kagome emitia pequeños gemidos de exitaciòn,dejandole saber a su receptor que lo disfrutaba.Luego de so Inuyasha empezo a acarisar las piernas de kagome hasta llegar a posarse en su entrepierna,el chico sabiendo lo que venia miro a kagome preguntandole con la mirada si podia continuar,pues no la iba a obligar a ser su hembra.La joven le sonrio en forma de

afirmaciòn.Inuyasha viendo que es aceptado,empezo a bajarle sensualmente su pantalon,dejando ver lo unico que estorvaba en ese momento..su ropa interior,era un bikini(N/A:siiii lo admito me encantan)color rosado con una lengua roja en el centro(N/A:jejeje ya saben,para que lamban.Soy una joven y saben como son).Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido,por que se dio cuenta de la adolecente tenia un cuerpo de mujer y muy femenino.El chico quito poco a poco la prenda hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.Pero Kagoem no se queda atras,cuando el hacia todo eso,ella le quito todo su haori,dejandolo en su mismo estado.

-Kagome estas segura de esto?yo no quieor obligarte..-dijo inuyasha pero la voz de su compañera lo interrumpio

-no digas nada,lo unico que quiero es que me hagas tuya,mi amor-dijo la joven en un tono seductor y una sonrisa que era dificil desirle que no.

Inuyasha afirmo y penetro lentamente sin hacerle daño a la chica,mientras ella gemia suavemente.Despues de que el estuviera completamente adentro,procedio moviendoze lentamente,asi siguio aumentando la Kagoem,ella gemia fuerte,sintiendo la sangre salir de ella ya que era virgen,la sangre le indicaba que ya no era una niña,que ya era una mujer,la mujer de inuyasha,el ser con quien quiso estar toda su vida y espero todo el tiempo por el.Ella sentia un dolor inmenso,pero no se detendria,no ya.Inuyasha ya iba sumamente rapido,mienras que los dos sacaban unos muy fuertes gemidos.Aunque habia dolor,lo disfrutaban.Cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta que ya llegaban al climax,penetro una vez mas fuertemente,sacando un fuerte gemido de exitaciòn por parte de Kagome.Cuando llegaron a su limite,Inuyasha salio suavemente de Kagome y se recosto a su lado,tapando a Kagoem y a el con su haori.

-Kagome...te amo-susurro Inuyasha al oido de kagome

-yo tambien te amo-dijo kagome cerrando sus hermosos ojos pero sin dormir

-me perdonas por todo el sufrimiento que te e causado?-pregunto seriamente El joven hanyou

-si Inuyasha...yo te perdono hasta la vida-contesto Kagome

-gracias,por que de ahora en adelante...estare contigo siempre-finalizo el ojidarado antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Kagome le enseño a Inuyasha muchas cosa en solo una noche.Inuyasha aprendio que de algo que tienes que estar seguro es del amor y que nunca,pero nunca,te dejes llevar por tu orgullo en tus sentimientos.Ya no era un niño,ya era todo un hombre.Al igual que Kagome,ya era una mujer,ya..

No era una niña.

**Fin capi**

**AYY hermoso no,Asi es que se aprende,por que en el amor uno se deja llevar por la persona indicada y su corazòn.Bueno dejen reviews y me dicen sus opiniones.Cuidense.**

**Besos y Abrazos XD**

**con cariño**

**dmrapr**


End file.
